It's All Fun and Games
by kiratotherescue
Summary: There's a new matchmaker in town-it's Ella Dunham!  Ella tricks Peter into revealing his crush on Olivia with a simple child's game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm so glad you all enjoyed my last Fringe fanfic, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I decided to write another one. I suppose it's set before all of the alternate universe craziness happened, some very laid back fluffiness to lighten the mood. :) Hope you like it! xoxo**

Peter was spending his Friday night on a night out with a girl—a seven-year-old one, at least. Olivia had some unexpected work come up on the night she had promised Ella she would go out dinner with her, so Peter offered to take her.

Peter and Ella entered the local diner and sat down. The waiter handed Peter a menu and a kid's one for Ella with crayons. Instead of coloring it, though, she ripped it in half.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"You wanna play a game?"

"Um…sure. What is it?"

"It's a game I learned from a friend at school. I played it with Aunt Liv yesterday."

"Alrighty, then. What's the game?"

"It's really easy. You take one sheet," she slid a ripped half over to Peter, "and I take one. You write the name of the person you like on it, but you CAN'T show it to me. I do the same, but I can't show it to you. Do you get it?" She handed him a crayon.

_When did this happen? Kids are getting crushes at THIS age?_, Peter thought, confused. Nonetheless, he took the crayon. She was staring at him, egging him to write on the back of the ripped up children's menu. He started to write. "O-L-I-V—"

Suddenly, Ella leaned over and tried to sneak a peek at his paper.

"Hey! No looking!" he said defensively. He finished writing _OLIVIA_ and quickly covered the paper with his hands.

"It's okay, I already know who it is." she said in a sly voice.

"Oh _really_?" he said.

"It's Aunt Liv!" she giggled.

"What? How did you—I mean, you don't know that!" he tried not to blush.

"Yeah, I do! My mommy says that you're _in love_ with her."

"Well, _your mommy_ doesn't know everything."

"You never said you didn't like her!"

He sighed. There was obviously no use arguing. "Well, don't tell anyone. Got it, squirt?"

"I pinky swear, Peter." she giggled and held out her pinky.

"Now, it's _your_ turn to write on your paper." he said, after pinky swearing, of course.

"Nah, I don't really _have_ a crush. But I got you to admit yours! Ha ha!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ella had fallen asleep in the booth as they were waiting for the check. Peter folded the ripped up kid's menu up and put it in his pocket. Then, he picked up Ella and headed for the cashier. After he paid, he headed back to Olivia's apartment in his car, with Ella asleep in the backseat.

* * *

Olivia couldn't help but laugh when she opened the door to an exhausted Peter, struggling to hold Ella.

"Peter—did you carry her all the way up the stairs?"

"Yes, Olivia, yes I did. You owe me one."

"Thank you, Peter." she laughed. She loved how he took care of Ella. It was really…cute. _No, he's not cute, Olivia. Stop it,_ she thought to herself.

Ella opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around, confused.

"Aunt Liv…?"

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun with Peter?" Ella now remembered what had just happened.

"Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun!"

"That's great." Olivia said, smiling. _She's so beautiful when she smiles, _Peter thought to himself.

"One second." Olivia said, as she took Ella to her room to go to sleep. Peter walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Olivia would probably get mad at him, but whatever. She _did_ owe him, after all.

Olivia walked over and looked at him with a "Seriously?" look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm _relaxing_, for your information. Have you ever heard of the activity?"

She sat down beside him. "What's on TV?"

He flipped through a few channels and landed on a channel playing reruns of _Whose Line is it Anyway?_, his favorite show from when he was a kid.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, puzzled.

He looked at her with a look of utter confusion. "Are you KIDDING me?"

"No…"

"This is WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY! It is probably the greatest comedy show of all time!"

"I've never heard of it!" she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"This is sad. Sad, sad, Olivia Dunham. You do not know real comedy. Now, you sit here and watch this, I need to get a snack. This is going to be a long night."

He got up, and Olivia saw a piece of paper fall out of his pocket. After he had left she picked it up. It looked like some sort of children's menu. Was it what she thought it was? She unfolded the piece of paper to find the word _OLIVIA_ written on it in red crayon. Tears filled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, fine. You pick out a snack." Peter said as he heard Olivia walk into the kitchen. "But none of that organic cheese spread—" he turned around to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. "Olivia…what's wrong?"

She walked up to him, closer than usual. She opened a piece of paper with _PETER _written on it in crayon and looked at him. He suddenly, without thinking, pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.

Back by the kitchen door, Ella was spying on Peter and Olivia. She smiled to herself. She _knew _it.

**Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R pleasie :D xoxo**


End file.
